


[Podfic:] Alone with You inside My Mind

by thecookiemomma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is away on a business trip, Steve is bored and JARVIS is a tad devious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic:] Alone with You inside My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone with you inside my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389215) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



> Thanks to [gottalovev](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev) for letting me read her story. My first attempt at podfic. Tell me what you think, and whether I should do it again, hey?

Download the MP3 [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/alone-with-you-inside-my-mind)


End file.
